Ian Bennett
Alligator4.jpg Ultiment.jpg Toq-4green.png Green4.jpg Personality He is an unhurried man. Aside from his Imagination, Ian's natural fighting power is very strong which puts him on even footing with Rob Bowman often have opposing views on how to do things. Though he's a strong fighter he's scared of heights. He is also the older brother of Mina Bennett and he thinks the way that April Bright uses her imagination is cool and he was the person who called her Brighty he's been showing his feelings for her by giving her complents(only ones that he never gives her) and yelling her real name when she's in true danger or doesn't want to stay left out, he also protects her he does want his sister to be safe but he doesn't anything to April he has also be hinted of Aprils feelings for him because she can't let anything happen to him and her reactions to if anyone calls her "Brighty" (He saw that Andre called her that and April kicked his butt). He's the brain of the team so he always shows Timothy Blue how be more calm but it doesn't work. He helps his sister a lot and didn't think that Andre Bannan could be trusted till later. He likes to play guitar in his spare time but enjoys working with his friends. Relationships Rob Bowman(friends)-Ian may lecture Rob sometimes but they always work well together even when Rob has seriously annoyed him they can do anything when they don't have time to argue. He clashes with him but they can be great friends Ian never adimts that he's jealous of the bond bewteen of April and Rob but Ian just passes it over and doesnt tell anybody for some reason he's less mad of the bond bewteen of Rob and Mina. Timothy Blue(buddies)-Ian knows that Timothy admires him but he doesn't want to be admired so sometimes they partner up with him. Ian doesn't know how Timothy gets his energy from but he doesn't let get through their friendship Timothy once got jealous of the sibling bond between Ian and Mina, Ian sorted it out and Timothy told him that he'll get jealous one day but Ian repiled thats not gonna happen. They're the best of friends even though Timothy is Rob's best friend. Mina Bennett(sibling)-Mina is Ian's younger sister and he looks after her for being the youngest and stoping her doing reckless things whenever Ian gets upset Mina always helps him he listens to her and quite obedient to her but hates the way that she's trying to be the older sibiling but they try to find out the mystery of him and april but Mina keeps that april has a crush on him a serect. April Bright(Great friends/love interest)-Ian and April are great friends and it's possible he has a crush on her because he protects her and helps her a bunch of times. He doesn't know about April's crush on him. He admires her smartness and calls her Brighty. He just wants April to be safe and even though he knows that she can be alright by her he does like the sibling connection between April and Rob but can't help feeling jealous he hides that from Timothy for what he said . He may have a crush on her but he hides it but some feelings come out only for her. Category:Green Ranger Category:Male Category:Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Power Rangers Rail Force Category:Second-In-Command Category:Siblings Category:KAT349 Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers